


Xylophone

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Kudos: 1





	Xylophone

Homelander had a Xylophone as a baby and he hated it. And he hated it even more after looking at it. He threw it in a angry fit of rage. Being alone and being watched all while he was growing up sucked. Homelander didn't have anything except a blanket and that dumb Xylophone to keep him happy, content, and distracted. But he just wanted out. Out of this room. And not to be watched by anyone or anything. But he was trapped and he hated it. As he got older more people would come and watch him. So one day he used his powers and Lasered that Xylophone with his eyes. For a few minutes it felt better, but he knew nothing would change . He was always going to be watched and leered at. To be studied like an object of discussion. He hated that more then any Xylophone.


End file.
